


Brief & Crew Socks. (P&SG Genderbend)

by CircusFreakShow



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief Rocket: An angle from Heaven that came to Earth with Crew Socks, yet all he cares about is sex.<br/>Crew Socks: Another angle from Heaven that came to earth with Brief, yet all he cares about are sweets.<br/>Mission: To help get all the demons from Hell and earn Hallow Coins in order to choose to go back to Heaven or stay on Earth. What will they choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Brief Rocket and Crew Socks!

The bell of the church in Dark-man City ranged, waking up two teenage boys from their slumber. Before going back to bed. The nun, Sister Mary, sighed under her breath. "If those boys don't wake up soon..." She muttered, before pulling a rope and two boys followed by their mattress fell from the ceiling onto the ground. "Ow!" A Gothic looking boy shouted, rubbing his head. A blond haired boy soon raised up with a girl equally naked to him. "Go on home, sweetie lips." He said to the girl as he covered herself with a blanket. "Um... yeah. Call me!" She said before running off. "Brief, do you really have to come home every night with some girl to sex up?" The goth boy asked. "Wow, Crew. You sound jealous." Brief smirked, causing Crew to blush. "Alright you two, enough. I didn't take you boys in to have sex with women and eat sweets all day and night. Now listen, Heaven gave you two a mission today. You both need to look for a demon who is kidnapping a group of kids." Mary told the two boys, who were not listing very well. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Mary shouted. "Look, Mary. It's boring here and we do nothing else but hunt ghost and kill demons. It's no fucking fun." Brief said and Crew nodded in agreement. "Well you two can go back to Heaven if you collect enough angle coins to go back." Mary told them. The two angle boys soon agreed to leave the church and look for the demon who was kidnapping teenagers. Brief got dressed in a red button up shirt, with ripped blue jeans, red high-tops, small red hoop earrings and brushed his hair back into a short pony-tail. While Crew got dressed into a black ripped skinny shirt, ripped black jeans, black comeback boots, and put some eye shadow under his eyes. "Ready to go Crew?" Brief asked, throwing the keys into the air and catching them. "Yep. Let's go, Brief." And with that, they were off to the city of Dark-man. As they drove, Brief's blue eyes kept trailing to his angle partner. He licked his lip as he looked lower at Crew. Crew caught Brief looking at him and glared. Brief looked back at the road and Crew looked away, trying to hide a tint of blush on his cheeks. They soon made it to a high school and jumped out of the car at ran straight to the school's doors. Brief tugged on his belt, in case of the ghost showing up before him. Crew blushed and Brief smirked and tugged on his belt more, causing Crew to blush more. "St-Stop that, fuck-boy!" Crew finally shouted. Brief frowned. "That's not very nice to call me." Crew glared at Brief, and saw his pouting face. He almost felt bad seeing Brief's sad face. "But, it's true. You always come home with another girl to fuck up every night." Crew said than saying that he was sorry. Brief opened to say something when something caught his eyes. It was a small black orb. Crew saw it too and tugged on his shoes, ready to get his socks out. Brief tugged his belt lose, ready to get his weapon ready.


	2. New Ways!

Crew and Brief both drove home. Brief couldn't help but look at Crew once again, who was zoned out during the drive.   
Brief sighed and pulled over, which made Crew snap out of thought and look at his partner. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Brief looked Crew deep in the eyes before throwing him to the back seat of the car. "What the fucking hell?!" Crew yelled before Brief crawled on top of him. Crew blushed hard and Brief lowered his head into his neck.   
"Lay low and pretend we're doing it." Brief whispered. Crew was about to ask why until Brief started sucking on his neck, causing a moan to slip out. "Trust me." Brief whispered again. Crew nodded and followed Brief's lead. They jumped in their seats, making the car rock, and fake moaned and begged while the removed their shirts. "Oh~! Yes! Faster!" Crew yelled, blushed hard at what he's saying. Brief smirked down at Crew and let his eyes flow down Crew's body. Crap! He's so sexy! He thought. Crew looked at Brief and blushed.   
The air was so warm around their half naked bodies, their heat bounching off and onto each other, their chest heaving for breath, their faces inches away and red. The mood was, oh!, so right right now, all they had to do was start. Without even knowing it, both Brief and Crew lean forward to each other's faces.   
The car doors were soon ripped off, causing the two boys to look up and scream. They were face to face to a giant black monster with red eyes. The creature then floated away from the car to another couple and ate them! "That's the monster!" Brief and Crew yelled at the same time.   
They soon blushed and looked at each other before quickly getting up and fixing themselves up. "U-Uh... We... never speak about this, 'kay?" Crew asked. Brief nodded quickly before they both pulled out their weapons. Brief un-done his belt and pulled out his boxers, making then into a hand gun. Crew slipped his hoes off and pulled his socks off, making them into two swords. "Come on Crew, lets show this monster what angles can really do.' Brief said with a chuckle.   
They then started fighting with the monster, which soon killed it. People around them cheered and the teenagers fell down from the sky. A golden coin soon followed after.   
Crew caught the coin. "Only one?!" They yelled.


End file.
